Latch assemblies are often utilized in wellbore operations so that one member may be stabbed into another member for connection and later disconnected. For example, a snap latch is used to interconnect a tubing string to a packer disposed in a wellbore. To connect the tubing string to the packer, a first amount of weight is applied to the latch. For disconnection a second amount of weight in tension is required to disconnect the connection.
There has been an unresolved need for a latch assembly or connection that will allow for running elements into a well in tandem, i.e. in a single trip, and allow for ease of disconnection of the elements at a later time. Snap-type connections have not addressed this need due to their inability to carry weight exceeding their disconnect weight.